


Cemented Together

by PalmettoFoxes03



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is sad, DreamTeam, George makes it better, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmettoFoxes03/pseuds/PalmettoFoxes03
Summary: Dream didn’t expect the loneliness that would come with 8 million subscribers, but he’s not lonely if he has George, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 265





	Cemented Together

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in forever but I got inspired at like 3 am and wrote this in my notes app lmaoo. I formatted this on my phone so if it looks weird don’t @ me ok? Plz enjoy~

It starts slowly, as most things do. A laugh cut too short to be real, a stretching silence after an unanswered question, little things that often go unnoticed. Dream noticed. He heard the way the other streamers went quiet when he joined, how they masked their faces into something fit for his audience, he saw the way their “online” badges disappeared whenever his lit up, he knew the signs.

Dream knew he should feel bad, should care about the people who passed through his life like creek water around heavy stones, but he didn’t. He had already done his share of worrying, had voiced his fears long before he had the fame to back them up. Dream may notice his “friends” going offline at inconvenient times, may sigh at another cancelled-last-second recording session, but he never felt bad about it. He ignored the water passing him by in favor of admiring the rock sunk next to him, the friend that was online well past a normal hour just to talk a few minutes longer, the friend constantly pushing new ideas at him while simultaneously forcing him to take a break and “stop staring at the screen for a second Dream, Jesus you’re going to be as blind as I am.”

When Dream met George it took him 10 minutes to understand his accent, and only another 5 to decide he wanted to hear it for the rest of his life. The semi awkward growing-up phase they found themselves stumbling through together eventually shifted into something stronger, something more real. George was no longer the scrawny little kid cursing every other breath, and Dream had changed in his own right as well. The spitfire blonde who always lived one step ahead of his peers had changed, mellowed into a nerdy adult who spent more time in front of screens than people. 

Did George count as a screen? He felt realer than Dream’s actual friends, but only ever hearing someone through a headset or viewed through a shitty $40 webcam distorted everyones existence eventually, made them seem more like a username than a person...At least his screen name matched what he was called in real life. However small it was, that little bit of humanity kept George real in Dreams mind, a tangible reality of “what if”s. 

“What if I made videos like yours?”

“What if I got big?”

“What if this works out, for both of us?”

A series of questions, never taken fully serious but always lingering a bit too long to be jokes, just a little too much hope in their voices to brush off. Until one day, it wasn’t a joke anymore. A new plugin Dream had spent days coding, a few too many cans of Monster, and suddenly they were clap syncing their audio. 

So maybe dream was a fleeting voice for so many fans, maybe the people he thought cared about him really only saw the views his name could garner just from being in the title, but not George. Where everyone else flowed around them, George and Dream cemented themselves together, a solid, unwavering mass of faith and friendship, until even distance couldn’t stop them from being DreamandGeorge- a singular being spread over thousands of miles just to touch its other half. That was all he’d ever needed. Not fans, not money, not famous friends, just a sometimes too loud, sometimes too British best friend, and a hope that they’d make it, together.

As long as Dream had that, he could deal with others people’s stretching silences.


End file.
